What Makes A Family
by Rosesdancinginmymind
Summary: Well, it'd be interesting to see how Liam and Henry would cope if Regina and Emma had another baby (a magical baby would be like the best) and all that jazz. :) - BonesFABERRY (200th reviewer for A Choice Your Heart Makes)


_Well, it'd be interesting to see how Liam and Henry would cope if Regina and Emma had another baby (a magical baby would be like the best) and all that jazz. :) - BonesFABERRY (200th reviewer for A Choice Your Heart Makes)_

_Thank you for the prompt, hope you like the story :)_

Regina grins as she stares down at the stick in her hands. The past three years have been the best of her life. She found and adopted Liam. Henry forgave her and they gradually repaired their relationship. Then there's Emma. She still gets a loopy giddy smile on her face when she thinks of her wife of two years. The past three years have brought her joy, family and love and she finally feels as if she is living the happy ending she had been seeking for years. For all four of them their family has been and is a wonderful experience.

Over the past six months she and Emma have been talking about and trying to expand to their family. They both felt that now was the right time. Neither of them are battling impending disasters. They've both gone through therapy and provided each other with a strong support system. Their family bonds have been tested and held steady. Above all else they're happy and well they just want that to grow. They both wanted another baby to add to their family. Now after six months of consulting with Tink and channelling their magic Regina is staring at a positive pregnancy test and she couldn't be happier.

She rests her hand on her still flat stomach knowing that there is a little baby growing in there. Her and Emma's baby. A sister, she hopes, for Liam and Henry. She already can't wait to spread the news. She already knows this little baby is going to be so lucky. It's going to have her and Emma. It's going to have Liam and Henry. It's going to have Snow, Charming and Granny.

"You are a very lucky baby little one. You get to be a part of a really incredible family. They've already made me the happiest woman in the world. I used to wonder if I truly deserved a happy ending but I have one. I used to be alone. I used to have nothing but anger and sorrow. Now little one I have your big brothers, your other Mommy and your grandparents. I never knew my family would turn out this way. This was certainly never what I imagined for a happy ending but trust me when I say your happy ending will never be the thing you picture it to be. Happy endings will surprise you. They come in ways you could never dream of but once you have it you'll know. I have it and now my life is full of love and joy. Our family, baby, brought light back to my heart. They healed me. When you find your happy ending all you want is for that happiness to grow. You just what that light to shine brighter and brighter and well each year it does. So you my darling baby are going to be so lucky. You're going to have everything I never had because you're going to be born into joy and love."

At the end of her speech she feels arms wrap around her and hand settling on her stomach. She looks up to meet watery blue eyes, "We're having a baby?" Emma asks, her face cracking with a broad smile as she lets her tears run free.

"We're having a baby" Regina confirms and Emma pulls her in for a sweet kiss. She then leans down to press a kiss to Regina's tummy before placing her hand reverently there.

She sucks in a deep breath as she pictures what their little baby might look like. Emma thinks of Regina's speech and smiles. They really have come a long way in the past three years ago. A few years ago this would have absolutely terrified her but now looking into the warm brown eyes of her wife she knows she can do this. She's already raising two incredible boys. Henry is a smart and mature teenager. Liam is an affectionate and happy eight year old. Both of them are amazing and she couldn't be prouder to call them her sons. The thing that gives her the most confidence is knowing that she doesn't have to raise any of their children alone. Every parenting challenge, every family decision they make, they do together. She has her parents and Granny. She has her wife who is a truly amazing mother and who she has no doubts will be great this time round as well. Emma smiles upon realising that she doesn't doubt herself either. When Henry first knocked at her door she did. For the next year and a half she did as well. She found herself panicking and questioning her abilities as a mother. Now though, she knows that she can do this. That she and Regina can do this because they can give this baby what matters most; love and a happy home.

* * *

"You ready?" Emma asks as she swings Regina's hand in hers. They decided to wait until after the first trimester to share the news just in case and now finally the day has come when they can tell. They called Granny, Snow and Charming for a family meeting as soon as possible.

"Definitely" Regina replies excitedly thinking of the new ultrasound scan sitting in her purse. She's been anticipating this moment for the past six weeks and she simply can't wait to share this news with the people she loves.

They enter Snow and Charming's apartment with matching smiles on their faces to see their family assembled and waiting for them. Liam and Henry having just finished their homework are playing a game of Mario Kart as the adults drink coffee.

The two women take in the scene, one so common and easy in their family these days before Emma clears her throat. "Hey guys"

Snow smiles at them whilst Granny looks them over giving Regina a knowing look. She's had her suspicions for the past few weeks and that smile on Regina's face combined with her lingering wolf senses tell her all she needs to know.

"So what's going on?" Charming asks putting the used mugs in the sink, "It's been a while since we had a big family meeting."

"Well we have something we wish to share and as our family we really just wanted to tell all of you" Regina says as the boys set aside their game controllers.

Emma grins joyfully at her wife before turning to look at her family once more, "The magic worked. Regina's pregnant!" she announces.

Snow squeals before enveloping them both in a hug. "Oh I'm so happy for both of you" she says as tears well in her eyes. She knew the two were trying and to hear they've been successful so soon is just amazing news. To know their family is growing just fills her with an overwhelming sense of joy. She turns to cup Emma's cheeks and smiles broadly at her, "Emma, I'm just so proud and so pleased for you. This is just wonderful news"

"Thanks Mom. Show her the picture Regina"

Regina nods before producing the ultrasound, "I'm about thirteen weeks. I think it's a girl"

Snow runs her finger in awe over the little picture, her third grandchild. _Wow_. They never had this technology in the enchanted forest and she never got to see pictures of Liam and Henry. Her heart warms at the slightly fuzzy scan and more tears spill from her lips.

Charming reaches across to pat Emma on the back and squeeze her shoulder. He then proceeds to hug them both. "Congratulations guys"

"Thanks Grandpa" Emma says with a beaming smile.

The title still has the power to move the man. Knowing a third child will call him that fills him with cheer. He's seen these women come a long way and he's watched their family, his family blossom. He's seen how they are with Liam and Henry and he has no doubts that both Emma and Regina will be excellent mothers the third time around. This time though he gets to be there from the very beginning and he can't wait.

Granny moves to envelop Regina in a warm embrace as Charming moves to look at the picture with Snow.

"I knew it" she whispers in Regina's ear.

"How?"

"I know you and wolf senses help" she explains. "I'm so happy for you both" she adds sending Emma a wide smile.

"Thank you Granny" Emma replies as Regina melts into the motherly hug.

Granny releases her to join the other two adults huddled around the picture and Emma and Regina turn to look at their worryingly quiet sons. Henry approaches them first eying Regina's flat stomach.

"You're really pregnant?"

"Yes Henry" Regina says unable to contain her excitement. She holds her breath waiting for his response relieved when he gives them both a broad grin.

"Awesome" he declares before hugging them. Over the past few years he's grown so he's now just taller than Regina and on eye level with Emma. That thought makes Regina well up, the hormones hitting her as she realises how much her first baby boy has grown.

Emma smiles at him ruffling his hair before looking to a frowning Liam. The little boy musters up a half smile when he spots his blonde mother's gaze on him but it doesn't fool her. She nudges Regina who separates from Henry's hug to look at her youngest son.

"Liam honey, are you okay?"

"Sure" he shrugs before going back to his video game.

Regina's heart falls and she turns to Emma with a worried smile. "Liam" she says quietly but Henry stops her.

"Mom if you don't mind I think this is a brother to brother conversation" he knows what's running through Liam's head right now. He's been the older sibling faced with a new kid. He walks over to his younger brother, "Hey Liam let's go to the castle and leave these guys to talk about parent stuff"

Liam nods upon seeing Henry's insistent look and mutters a sullen "Bye" at his mothers before following Henry out the door.

Once they leave Regina turns to Emma, feeling tears slip down her cheeks, "Emma do you think he'll be okay?"

Emma smiles reassuringly at her before pulling her wife in for a hug, "Yeah I do. Trust me, Henry's been through this. He'll know what to say."

Regina nods against Emma's shoulder, "I love you"

"I love you too. How's our baby doing?"

"She's good"

Emma grins before resting her hand on the small of Regina's back. "It'll be okay" she whispers reassuringly and Regina nods half-heartedly before resting her head against Emma's shoulder, both of them hoping Henry will be able to soothe Liam's worries.

* * *

Henry and Liam sit atop the wooden blocks of the castle staring out at the water. They've mostly sat in silence both of them simply thinking for the time being.

It's Henry who breaks the silence, "So how do you feel about the baby?"

Liam frowns but stays quiet. He's happy for them, he is. He knows his mothers both really want this baby and that it will make them happy. He knows that expanding their family is a good thing and yet he's scared.

"Are you happy for them?"

"I guess"

"I get that"

"You do?" Liam asks surprised.

"I do. Do you remember when Mom first took you in and how I acted?"

Liam nods, "Yeah"

"Well the reason I was like that to you was because I was jealous. I thought maybe Mom was replacing me with you. I thought that maybe she loved you more than me because you loved her when I treated her badly. I was scared that I was going to lose Mom to you."

Liam lets a tear slip free from his eye before he wipes it away, "This baby is Mommy's and Momma's. I'm not. I got scared that they're going to love this baby more because it's theirs."

Henry frowns knowing the feeling all too well. When he was first adopted he'd felt the same way. He felt that since Regina wasn't biologically his mother than perhaps she didn't love him. He knows differently now. He knows what makes a family.

"Liam Mommy and Momma don't love you because of who gave birth to you. That doesn't matter. Mom didn't gave birth to me but she loves me. Do you know what makes a family a family?"

Liam smiles, "Love" he answers knowing that their family has that in bucketloads.

"That's right bud. Blood doesn't make a family. Love does. Just because they're having another baby doesn't mean they won't love us. Mom and Ma they have big hearts and our family has like an insane amount of true love. They've got room for us and a new baby."

"They do?" Liam asks.

"They do. They love us both and that's never going to change. I was horrible to Mom for nearly a whole year but it never stopped her loving me. Your parents never stop loving you, no matter what"

"So we're still her little boys?"

"Always bud. She still calls me her little prince" he reminds Liam and the younger boy smiles.

"That's true. Do you think they'll be mad I didn't congratulate them?" he asks worrying his bottom lip with his teeth.

"They'll understand Liam. Are you happy for them?"

"Yeah"

"Then that's what matters. We're all going to love this kid and you're going to be a big brother now"

"What's being a big brother like?"

"It depends. Are they going to be a little monster like you?" Henry asks with a playful grin before tickling his brother who laughs.

"I am not a monster!" Liam says in between laughs.

"Sure you're not. Nah being a big brother is cool. You get to be the one to look after them and teach them stuff. The new baby will look up to you and trust you. I'll teach you all you need to know."

"Awesome. Hey Henry can we get Moms something?"

"Sure like what?"

"I don't know something for the baby like its own dinosaur or something?" he suggests with a widening grin. He knows deep down that his mothers having another baby won't stop them loving him yet initially he panicked. He sighs before looking up at his own big brother glad that Henry knew just want to say to help soothe his fears. He'll have to make sure to get big brother tips from Henry.

* * *

They arrive back at the house with a gift bag in Liam's hands to find their mothers curled up on the couch. It's clear to both of them that Regina has been crying and Liam frowns guiltily knowing he was the reason for their worry.

"Moms" he says standing in front of them.

"Hi Liam" Emma says before looking up to Henry and mouthing "How'd it go?" He gives her a thumbs up and she grins. Regina looks at her younger son before sitting up slowly, "Hey honey"

"Moms I got you something" Liam says handing over the gift bag.

"What's this?" Regina asks.

"A gift for the baby"

She smiles at him, hope fluttering in her chest, "Aw Liam you didn't have to do that"

"I know but I wanted to. I'm sorry I ran out earlier. I just got scared but I really am happy for you and Momma"

"I know Liam and thank you so much" she says before pulling him in for a hug, "I love you, you know that right?"

"I do. I love you too Mommy"

"I know" Regina says kissing him on the cheek before reaching into the gift bag to pull out a stuffed apatosaurus. Her eyes well up with tears again at the adorable stuffed toy before she turns to Emma, a watery smile on her lips, "Emma look."

Emma grins at her wife before brushing away the few treacherous tears that dare slide free before taking the little fluffy dinosaur, "Oh that is awesome kid"

"His name is Littlefoot"

Regina chuckles, "Of course it is. Thank you Liam"

"You're welcome Mom" he replies before hugging her again.

* * *

Later that night Regina tucks Liam in. She smiles at him as he looks up at her.

"You know me having this baby doesn't change how I feel about you right?"

He nods but she continues anyway.

"I didn't give birth to you but I didn't give birth Henry either. Love, Liam is something you choose whether that's romantic like the love I have for Emma or your friends or your family. I chose Henry. I chose you and I chose this baby" she says resting a hand on her tiny bump. "I chose all of my children Liam and no matter what happens I will love you all until the end of time"

"To the moon and back?" he asks.

"Further" Regina replies before kissing his forehead. "You can't replace family Liam. They always have a place in your heart okay?"

"Okay Mom. Henry's going to teach me how to be a big brother"

"He is?"

"Yeah. I think he'll be a good teacher because he's an awesome big brother"

"He is and I think you will be too. Good night honey, sleep tight"

"Good night Mommy. Good night baby"

* * *

In Henry's room the teenager looks at Emma. He doesn't really require tucking in but he wanted to talk to her.

"So what's up kid?" Emma asks noting his serious expression.

"Are you scared?"

"What do you mean Henry?"

"Just you gave me up and you're sticking around for this baby. I was wondering if you were scared" he knows Emma had to give him up. He know she gave him his best chance and yet he can't help the little pang of jealousy that this baby gets both his Moms right from the beginning.

Emma frowns before sitting down next to him, "When you were born I couldn't look at you and it wasn't because I didn't want to. It was because I knew I couldn't. I knew that if I did I would keep you and that would have been so unfair to you Henry. I was alone and I was scared so I gave you to someone who I knew would take care of you. I know what you're feeling. You're jealous that this baby has both me and your Mom when you didn't. I can't change that Henry. All I can give you is that we're all together now and that's what matters. There are times when I wish I'd been there too, that I'd raised you but then we wouldn't have what we have now and I wouldn't trade that for anything"

Henry smiles, "Me neither Ma"

"Good. You're already an awesome big brother and what you said to Liam earlier is true for you. Just because this baby has me from the very beginning doesn't mean I'm going to love it more than you. You know why? Because you're Henry. You're irreplaceable. There's only one Henry like there's only one Liam. I love you all so much and nothing will change that. As to your earlier question I'm not scared."

His smile only grows wider at that, "You're not?"

"No because now we both have a family. We have each other. We have Liam and Regina. We have my parents and Granny. Kid we aren't alone. We have people. We have a lot of people to support us and help us and you and Liam are going to be involved every step of the way. This baby isn't just mine and your Mom's kid, it's your little brother and sister. I'm not scared and you shouldn't be either because it's just another person to love"

"I love you Ma"

"I love you too Henry. Are you sure you're okay?"

"Yeah I guess I just needed reminding how lucky I am. I wish I could have had you both growing up but I think I'm more glad that I have you both now"

"Me too kid. Now get some sleep"

"You too Ma. Good night"

* * *

Emma slides in next to her pregnant wife wrapping her arms around Regina and folding her hands atop the other woman's which rest on her barely noticeable bump. She rests her head on Regina's shoulder and gives her wife a loving kiss.

"We told them"

"We did" Regina replies, "Your mother has already sent me over a pregnancy magazine"

"She works fast" Emma chuckles.

"I think she's excited dear. We all are"

"We have good reason to be. Oh Granny wanted me to ask you what colour you want the baby's quilt. She needs to buy wool"

"What do you think?"

"I was thinking white because we don't know what it is yet"

"It's a girl"

"You don't know that"

"I'm always right"

"Hey you never know, the pregnancy brain might be getting you"

"Pfft never, tell her white for now. How did your talk with Henry go?"

"Good I think. He was a little jealous because the little nugget gets us both from the get-go but I told him how I see it, that had we had that we wouldn't have the amazing life we have now and he agreed. I think as long as we keep them both involved it will help"

"They're on big brother duty. I think Liam's getting excited about it"

"That dinosaur was really cute"

"It really was. Our baby's going to be so cute as well."

"I know. I think she's going to look like you, all brown curls and super adorable face"

"You said she!" Regina says with a victorious grin. "I think she'll have your eyes and the Charming chin"

"I can't wait to meet her" Emma says running her thumb over the little bump.

"Me neither" Regina replies smiling as she falls asleep, dreams of the future with their sons and new baby, filling her mind.

* * *

(Six months later)

Henry and Liam sit outside in the waiting room, a giant stuffed bear holding a balloon between them.

"They've been in there a long time" Liam says looking up at the clock.

Henry nods, "I know. It shouldn't be long now. So ready for your first day as a big brother?"

The younger boy nods enthusiastically, "Yep. I had the best teacher in the world"

"Thanks Liam" Henry says with a wide smile as he hugs his little brother. "You're an awesome little brother too"

"The best?"

"Bar none" Henry confirms.

They spend a few more hours drinking vending machine hot chocolate and playing handheld video games before Emma comes out wearing an ecstatic smile.

"Hey guys, are you ready?"

They both nod before following her into the room. Regina sits on the bed staring at the little baby in her arms. She was right about it having Emma's eyes. Emma was right about her having brown curls. The little girl is the perfect blend of both them. Her heart skips a beat looking at the little gift they made with their magic.

Henry and Liam enter the room and walk up to her before looking at the baby.

She turns to them with a wide and happy smile. She looks at her sons and then at her new daughter knowing this is everything she ever wanted, "Liam, Henry, meet your little sister Lucy Swan Mills"

Henry smiles at her before cautiously taking her from his mother's arms, "Hey Lucy, I'm Henry. I'm one of your big brothers". He sits down so Liam can sit down next to him and see as well.

"I'm Liam. I'm your other big brother. She's really small" he says gently holding her hand.

"I know honey. Babies are. She'll grow."

"But if she's anything like your Mommy here she'll be teensy tiny" Emma adds sitting down next to her wife and kissing her gently.

Henry and Liam laugh before returning their attention to the sleeping little girl. "Do you want to hold her?" Henry asks holding her out to Liam. Liam looks at her worriedly, "What if I drop her?"

"I won't let you drop her bub" he says reassuringly before helping his brother hold their sister.

Regina and Emma watch as their sons introduce themselves to Lucy and as Henry helps Liam hold her.

"They really are good brothers aren't they?" Emma asks with a fond and proud smile at her awesome sons.

"The best" Regina answers taking a picture of her three kids on her phone. She smiles at the photo before turning back to the real life scene. This was not the happy ending she had ever imagined having. It's so much better. It's a life she chose. It's a love she chose for herself and who wanted her back. It's a family who she loves more than anything, they were a right choice and the best one she ever made.

_Hope you enjoyed it. Thank you very much for reading :)_


End file.
